Forum:Fable has gone to Hell ( or should I say The Void?)?
If you don't like rants, id sit this one out. Ever since Fable 3, Fable seems to be going to the dogs-no pun intended- and its pissing me off. Molyneux is incapable of continuing a series, i'm SO glad he left. So lets start at the beginning. Fable 1/The Lost Chapters. You are a boy who finds out he is from an ancient Hero bloodline. You fight Jack of Blades, who is from a dimension called the Void. You kill him, and some expect a return, because throwing the mask into the lava never REALLY works. Fable 2. You are an ancestor of the Hero of Oakvale, and now you get a dog and there are new areas, some of which are renamed from the last game, and the landscape has changed a wee bit, but thats okay, 1000 years can do that. No Jack of Blades, but he is slightly hinted at in Lucien's diary (NO IT WAS NOT THERESA, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT). Fable 3, you are the son of the original hero, who became king, and you defeat your brother and an evil Darkness monster who knowone in 1000 years has heard of, whose back-story is NON-EXISTENT. Controls, graphics, terrain, and experience and even the GODDAMN GUILD SEALS are violently raped up the arse and rubbed into your face. Everything in the land is renamed and it looks like Sloth from The Goonies picked up the Earth (is it Earth?) and ripped it apart and glued it back together with his own snot. Now, weve got the equivelent to FUCKING EGYPT, NO SAMARKAND BY THE WAY, THAT DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE, AND EVERY REGION EXCEPT BOWERSTONE IS GONE WITHOUT A TRACE, REPLACED WITH MOURNINGWOOD AND GODDAMN MISTPEAK, AND EVEN BOWERSTONE IS SCREWED UP, THOUGH SINCE ITS AN INDUSTRIAL CITY IT COULD EASILY HAVE BEEN RENOVATED, THAT'S OKAY! But NOW, in Molyneux's brand new, AMAZING FUCKING GAME, instead of Heroes, the main idea of the game, weve got a gypsy. With a horse. Who uses magic. No weapons, just magic. If you feel similar, or disagree, please leave a comment with your opinion. Maybe someday, we'll get to play an actual Fable game. But looking at things now, were head'n towards Fable: Ultimate Go Cart Racing. Avo save us. : Hello DeviantRanger. I will say that I can understand your confusion and anger about the Fable series of games and I'm sure that there are a few others that have to agree with you. From the very first game many a Fable fan has been waiting in anticipation for the fateful return of the infamous Jack of Blades. I'm sure that Molyneux had a great vision for the series and wanted to take it far but in a way that he sees fit. I would have liked Jack to return, to visit Samarkland (and various other legendary places) and for Molyneux to have made some things make a little more sense i.e sun and moon in the sky, location of areas in Albion etc. But in the end it was his choice and he probably thought that the games would be quite good. I think that he wanted an entirely new story made with each game rather than directly following the last one like in most sequels to make things interestingly fresh and possibly bring in new fans to the series. There are plot holes here and there I must admit but if we are like that then we can pick out plot holes in every other game also. Fable is no different. Fable: The Journey is meant to be an exciting game for people who are lucky enough to own a Kinect. It's not a direct sequel either. Who knows? Maybe in the future when they make a Fable IV there will be more story, content and lore than ever before and it may even bring back some of those long lost tales in years gone by... : To conclude I think that Fable is just what it is - a fun RPG which proudly stands on it's own from the rest of the more seriously orientated games in the genre. That's why it's called Fable. I think that the games are brilliant regardless of most of the critical aspects and the only thing let to say is, "Here's to Fable IV" WikiaWizard (talk) 12:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC)